Sharon Hill: el Pueblo Oscuro
by Helena Romance
Summary: Karin es una Samurai legendaria de su mundo sharon hill pero el el rey oscuro le monta una trampa y la envia a otra dimension, hay conoce a Sasuke en chico que tendra que ayudarla a volver a su mundo
1. Chapter 1

**Sharon Hill**

_Esta es la historia, de un mundo muy diferente al nuestro, un mundo que es regido por el odio, la envidia y la traición, un mundo donde la oscuridad reina sobre ella. Un mundo donde no existe el sol._

_Este mundo se llama Sharon Hill, donde los Oscuros son los únicos habitantes, entre los oscuros existe el clan Takuruchi, un clan guerrero que sirve al dios del mal, bahumat el rey de Sharon Hill. En el clan Takuruchi, vive una chica de 17 años, pelo rojo y ojos del mismo color, su nombre es Karin. Karin es una chica terca y un poco caprichosa. Pero dentro de ella siempre ha sido gentil, pero nunca lo demostró, pues su clan era desenciente de guerreros samuráis, y una de sus reglas es no ser gentil y no mostrar sentimientos diferentes al odio. Una de las que Karin odia mas._

Un dia ( o una noche pues el sol no existe en su mundo) su padre la llamo, Karin fue al cuarto de su padre.

- Padre?- pregunto Karin – puedo pasar?-.

- Si hija, pasa- la invito su padre.

- Pasa algo papa, que necesitas?-

- Karin estas apunto de cumplir tus 18 años, y sabes que una de las reglas del clan es realizar la prueba de iniciacion-

- Si padre, lo se. Y con ello puedo ser digna del clan Takuruchi- lo incito Karin

- Y te casaras con el señor Oscuro-

Karin quedo de piedra, eso si no lo sabia.

- Pero padre, no puedo casarme con el señor Oscuro, eso no estaba en las reglas-

- Basta Karin! Quieras o no te casaras con el, hable con el señor oscuro ayer y me pidió tu mano, no pude negarlo-

- Pero padre…-

- Nada de peros Karin, eso es todo por hoy mañana empesara tu prueba de iniciación, y no nos falles, este es un gran paso para los takuruchi.

Karin fue asu cuarto, miro hacia la ventana y miro el castillo del señor oscuro, no había nada que hacer, pero tenia una idea, si, pasara la prueba de iniciación se casara con el señor oscuro y lo traicionara, eso es la única forma de hacer lo corecto. Y sin mas fua su cama a dormir.

pero en un castillo , había un trono envuelta en sombras donde una figura estaba sentada sobe ella, era Bahumat observaba a Karin sobre un espejo, junto a el había una bola de fuego que era el sol, y sin mas dijo.

- Karin eres una tonta si crees que me podras matar, aun no sabes lo que te espera cuando pases la prueba de iniciación.- rio Bahumat al ver a Karin profundamente dormida.

* * *

se que me falta el cap de My Musas, pero les prometo que tarde que temprano lo tendre listo ademas con la iniciacion de este fics, estoy muy motivada para volver a escribir

**lo dedico a Gaahina eterniti y a todos los sasukarin fans**


	2. Prueba de iniciacion parte I: el regalo

**HOLA MUCHACHOS, FELIZ AÑO 2011, SE QUE ES MUY TARDECITA PARA DESARLES EL FELIZ AÑO, PERO MAS TARDE QUE NUNCA, AQUI LES DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAP DE SHARON HILL OJALE LES GUSTE...**

**ATT: ORIHIME UCHIHA**_

* * *

__Karin estaba sumida en un sueño extraño, soño que estaba caminando sobre un pasillo oscuro, a medida que caminaba sintió que alguien iba detrás ella, asustada comenzó a correr, sintió que esa persona la tomo del brazo, y la beso a la fuerza, Karin intento grita pero no podía, luego una luz apareció y ilumino al la persona que besaba a Karin, este pego un grito y desapareció. Karin quedo maravillado por la luz, nunca había visto algo igual en su vida, después apareció un chico, tenia el pelo azabache y ojos del mismo color, su tez era blanca, y en sus ojos había dolor, Karin pareció ver el angel mas bello del mundo, claro aunque ella nunca ah creido en los angeles. El "angel" le tendio su mano. Karin se extraño, pero sin titubear lo iba tomar su mano cuando…_

- Toc, toc, toc… señorita Karin su padre la llama a su estudio!

Karin abrió de golpe sus ojos rubí, si fuera como los demás, tomaria su Katana abriría la puerta y partiría en dos a la criada que la despertó de su sueño, pero en ves de hacer eso solo dijo.

-Gracias-

No abrió la puerta, no quería matarla en ese instante, no tenia ganas de hacerlo. Pesadamente se paro de su cama, y se vistió con una armadura muy especial… hoy era la prueba de iniciación, con esa prueba llegaría ser digna del clan Takurichi y llevar su apellido con el orgullo característico de su clan, pero lo malo era,que cundo todo eso pase, se casaria con señor oscuro y eso no lo podía permitir. Mientras pensaba en su prueba, su gloria y su posible boda, no dejaba de pensar también en el angel, trataba de olvidarlo, solo era un sueño, y los sueños no se hacen realidad, bueno, al menos no en su mundo.

Ya se había alistado y fue directamente al estudio de su padre.

- Padre ya estoy aquí-

- Pasa Karin-

Karin entro al estudio de su padre, y se sentó en una de las elegantes sillas de madera oscura.

- Hija sabes muy bien que hoy es tu prueba de iniciación y de seguro debes estar muy emocionada, por eso…-

- Si padre asi es-

- Bueno hija antes de que empieces la prueba de iniciación te quiero entregar esto-

El padre de Karin tomo un pequeño cofre de oro adornado con hermosos rubís, y esmeraldas azules, lo abrió y le entrego a su hija un hermoso collar dorado, tenia una forma ovalada, en un lado del ovalo estaba grabado unas letras que decía: "Galaus, el dragón rojo" y al otro lado del collar un dragon escupiendo fuego. Como decía el collar el dragón era Galaus el creador del pueblo Sharon Hill, fue venerado por años, hasta que el señor oscuro lo envio a la parte mas alta de las montaña de la muerte. Por que según el, solo debo haber una persona que gobierne su mundo, y ese era el.

- Padre… es…-

- Dilo hija igual no me molestare-

- Hermoso- concluyo Karin, era verdad era totalmente hermoso, pero se sorprendió mucho ver a su padre darle el permiso de decir esa palabra que, aunque no era prohibida, no se usaba mucho. Pero otra duda la embriaga a ella y a su corazón.

- Padre por que me lo das?- quería saber el porque su padre, un hombre temeroso, odiado por su pueblo la daba a su hija un detalle tan importante, y Karin en su interior sabia que no se lo daba solo por el mismo hecho de ser su hija, había una razón muy poderosa.

- Hija en el mundo donde vivimos nosotros es un mundo donde uno no puede confiar ni en su misma sombra, es un mundo en el que, si te das la espalda yo te podría matar, este mundo no es bueno, este collar te protejera de todo, y cuando sientas que no puedes continuar sola una pelea y necesitas ayuda, el Galaus te ayudara-

Eso confundió a un mas a Karin

- Padre no me has respondido del todo-

- Ya es tarde Karin tienes que ir al monte Ulkabrike para tu prueba-

- Si padre…-

Karin guardo el collar en su bolsillo, no lo quería ponérselo aun, la prueba de iniciación era peligrosa y temia mucho perderlo, salió de su casa , y subió al techo, al horizonte se veía el monte Ulkabrike, y cerrando sus ojos, se teletransporto al monte Ulkabrike.

* * *

se que es corto, pero ya pondre la otra parte...

agradecimiento a:

gaahina eterniti.

toaneo07

ManaKarin

mirita


	3. prueba de iniciacionII: los tuneles

este es el siguiente conti de Sharon hill, pues apartir del lunes comenzare las clases y tardare mucho en actualizar, espero que les guste esta conti y aunque no soy buena escribiendo peleas puse mi mayor esfuerzo para hacerlo bien, cuidense.

Cuando Karin abrió sus ojos, encontró una cueva y al frente del mismo había un pergamino, Karin lo recojio y lo abrió, el pergamino decía lo siguiente:

_ La cueva del monte ulkabrike tiene 12 túneles, uno de ellos conecta al santuario de la espada negra, al entrar a la cueva ya no habrá vuelta atrás, tendrás que confiar en tus sentidos y hallar el túnel correcto, si entras al túnel equivocado, te perderás y morirás. Si encuentras el túnel correcto te enfrentaras al guardian de la espada, si ganas la gloria y la espada seran tuya._

****Al terminar de leer eso Karin cerro el pergamino y con un paso decidico entro a la cueva. A medida que caminaba, Karin sentía que como la oscuridad, caia sobre ella, cubriéndola por completo, pero lo que mas la asusto era no sentirse ella misma, no sentía que respiraba, ni que caminaba, ni sentía los latidos de su corazón, era desconcertante pero aun asi sguio caminando.

Su alivio fue total al ver que la oscuridad se iba yendo, unas antorchas iluminaban su camino, después de caminar por la oscuridad durante 5 minutos, empezó su caminata guida por el fuego durante 8 minutos, llegando al fin a los doces túneles, miraba uno a uno, tratando de descubrir el túnel correcto.

- Mmm veamos …será este?- miraba el tercer túnel.- oh este?...- miraba el noveno túnel, su duda era terrible, pero de repente sintió una extraña sensación, que venia del quinto túnel, guidada por esa sensación, tomo el túnel numero 5.

Caminado despacio, por un intervalo de 4 minutos, vio una puerta, y en ella decía: la espada negra. Era increíble, encontró el túnel de la espada negra, se sentía tan orgullosa de si misma, era obvio que era digna del clan Takuruchi, pero los créditos se los daría después, tenia que tomar esa espada, abrió la puerta despacio, y vio la Espada negra, la espada era totalmente enorme, media casi 2 metros y medio y de seguro seria muy pesada, pero a Karin eso no le importo, y fue a tomar la espada hasta que una criatura negra, se cruzo en su camino. Era un minotauro

- Si quieres la espada, tendras que matarme primero.-

- Quien eres?-

- Soy el guardian de la espada y como te dije antes, tendras que matarme antes de tomar la espada negra-

- Por mi no hay ningún problema.-

El minotauro comenzó sacando una enorme hacha medieval y se acerco a Karin con al intención de cortarla en pedazos, Karin lo ezquivo con muy buenos reflejos, pero lo que no pudo esquivar fue la patada que le dio el minotauro en su estomago, y otro golpe en la cara con el mango del hacha, esto hizo que Karin chocara con una enorme columna de piedra, y esta callera encima de una pierna, haciendo que Karin quedara atrapada en ese monton de piedra.

- Ah!-

- Vaya es increíble que la descendiente del clan Takuruchi fuera tan débil, para las peleas, jaja tu padre debería estar avergonzado de tener una hija como tu-

- Cállate! Tu aun no sabes nada de mi-

- Lo único que se… es que morirás aquí y ahora!-

El minotauro alzo su enorme hacha hacia ella, Karin cerro sus ojos esperando el filo del hacha caer sobre ella, pero no sintió nada solo un golpe seco, abrió sus ojos, y vio una especie de burbuja que la cubría por completo y evitando los golpes del minotauro, basto un segundo para que Karin comprendiera que esa protección venia del collar que su padre le había regalado, luego sintió como su pierna que había quedado atrapada se había librado y no sentía nada de dolor.

- No debiste subestimarme-

Karin con una fuerza sobrenatural, golpeo al minotauro un su estomago, haciendo que quedara sin aire, con esa distracción Karin aprovecho para tomar la espada negra.

- No…. la espada…- gimió el minotauro, sin recuperar el aire.

- Y esto es por decir que era una vergüenza-

Karin apunto la espada hacia su rival, y alzando la espada le corto la cabeza al minotauro, el cuerpo sin cabeza callo como un saco al suelo.

Karin estaba muy cansada, pero estaba muy satisfecha consigo misma, había pasado la prueba, ahora era digna del clan y tenia la gloria, pero lo mas importante para ella era que ahora tenia la confianza y el respecto de su padre.

Una enorme piedra se abrió, hay había un pasadizo que al parecer era la salida, Karin guardo la espada en su vaina y camino con una sonrisa en su rostro, en eso vio una luz era roja como las llamas, Karin sintió una extraña sensación pero siguió caminando hasta la salida y cuando salió de la cueva, vio la peor escena de su vida… su puebla estaba ardiendo en llamas.

* * *

** espero que les guste mucho deidacado a todos los sasukarin fans y les doy muchas gracias a gaahina eterniti pues ella me ayudo mucho en lo de la pelea... gracias tambien a todos los que comentaron.**


End file.
